


Starship Titanic

by sanctum_c



Series: Cloti Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Meteor, Teasers & Trailers, Titanic References, Xenogears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Shinra Films Presents: The most anticipated trailer of the year! An epic romance aboard a doomed vessel! A plot and characters so realistic the author is going to be sued after Cloud and Tifa have finished watching the movie they came to see! Reno's nome de plume! And more!
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Week 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554913
Kudos: 3





	Starship Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sailing/Cruise ship' - and somewhat inspired by _Xenogears_ (also [Qu_Marsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_Marsh))

The adverts had ended; now for the trailers. A familiar corporate logo appeared to a certain amount of hissing and jeers from the audience. Shinra films inc. The cinema screen filled with stars and the viewpoint panned down to reveal the Planet along the bottom of the screen. A variety of space-stations and other futuristic craft hung in orbit. The Planet pretty good from this vantage point. “It was to be the biggest endeavour in human history…” The familiar voice-over from all big-budgeted epics. Deep, portentous words. The screen faded to black and faded up as the viewpoint skimmed across a vast grey surface, marked here and there with weld lines and rivets.

“A colony vessel sent out into deep space to find a new home.” The view of the grey surface switched to a vast milling crowd, a vast spaceship looming in the background. People were hugging, kissing, laughing, crying. There was a general drift towards the spaceship, small craft rising up from some point in the distance and zipping towards the other vessel. Another viewpoint switch – inside maybe – showed clusters of people entering rooms with luggage or wandering through corridors. An unexpectedly familiar looking man with blond, spiky hair and blue eyes caught the eye of another unexpectedly familiar looking woman with red eyes and long black hair.

“Two souls will find each other on the voyage.” The blond man was staring wistfully into the distance, and glimpsed looking towards the other woman. Some time seemed to pass and now the two of them were wandering along one of the ship’s decks in the night-time, the view beyond them filled with stars. The woman tentatively reached out and took the man’s hand. Another fade and the two of them kissed.

“But one enemy stands in the way of their happiness.” The slow, gentle orchestral music cut-off, replaced with something more dramatic, a faster frenzied mix of string instruments. A control room of some kind filled with red light, uniformed staff darting back and forth and relaying panicked orders. An older man with a beard entered the room and demanded to know what was happening. One of his subordinates started to reply and stopped. The captain demanded an answer. A new glare built behind the subordinate and the captain stared in increasing horror at something beyond.

The viewpoint switched again. The man and woman dressed as they had in the previous scene were holding hands and staring up towards the audience’s viewpoint in a similar horrified look. “He failed before. But now he is back to ensure humanity can never escape his wrath.”

The camera cut to a grinning man, his face framed with long, grey hair. The viewpoint withdrew showing Sephiroth – or at least an actor with more than a passing resemblance to the SOLDIER – dressed in his infamous garb; it also showed the ugly, angry red of Meteor hovering behind him. His grin widened. “This time he’ll finish the job!” Sephiroth rushed forward, the glowing form of Meteor swooping over the viewpoint.

The music switched again to a thunderous electronic beat. Quick glimpses of fire on-board the ship, dune-buggies rushing across mud-flats. One shot had a tower – not dissimilar to the spaceship before – jutting up and out of the landscape. The man and woman before struggled through shaking corridors, debris fell from the ceilings. The music grew ever more intense, the images flicking quicker and quicker. The man and woman were holding hands but leaning away from each other. Something forced them apart; the woman managed an anguished “Cloud!” before the screen went black.

A stylised logo appeared. “Starship Titanic,” the voice-over intoned. “Coming this summer.”

Tifa opened her mouth to reply- One more scene – the sting in the tail – a cabin with a door clogged with debris. Something banged on it, the sound barely audible over the cacophony of other disasters befalling the starship interior. The door opened a crack. Another heave and another slightly wider opening. A hand reached through and forced the door wider still. A woman with brunette hair, green eyes and a pink dress crawled through the opening. “Not this time,” she said staring off-camera. The screen went black, the credits super-imposed over the top. The author of the film was no surprise – Leno Sinclair.

“Do you want to sue Reno or should I?” Tifa sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually think that Sinclair is Reno's surname; I have him using it here as a really lazy nome de plume.


End file.
